Problem: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{3} = 10$
Multiply both sides by $3$ $ \dfrac{x}{3} {\cdot 3} = 10 {\cdot 3} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{3}} \cdot \cancel{3} = 30$ $x = 30$